


That's his idiot!

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Other, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Don't you ever wonder what goes through Bucky's mind, just before the brainwash?





	That's his idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning:  
> There are mentions of gore, torture and beatings (in an alleyway, but all the same) in here. So you know.

_A scrawny boy, with a mop of blonde hair full of dirt on top of his head and his fists raised weakly in front of him, spits out "I can do this all day." He shifts his arms a bit, trying to look intimidating, depsite the fact that he is panting like he had just run a marathon._

_The man in front of him, noticabely stronger than the boy, chuckles and lazily lifts his fists as well._

_James sighs as he quietly walks into the alleyway. He quickly straightens out his jacket and hat, before sighing once again, but louder. Inwardly, he smiles at Steve's behaviour, but on the outside he is glaring at his best friend. "Try to pick someone your own size for once, have a change of taste. Want to have a go with me?_

_The man swivels around at the sound of a new voice. He forgets about the scrawny boy for a moment, as he gapes at the newcomer. He looks as if he could be a soldier, and judging by the air around him, he wouldn't be surprised if he was. His face paled as he noticed that James was at least a good couple of feet taller than him. He manages to force out a smile, stuttering out "No thanks. I think I'll stay with this kid over here. He basically begs to be beaten up, don't you agree?"_

_Steve peeks out his head from behind the man, his fists still raised. He tries to look angry, but James can see that Steve is relieved he's here. "I can take him Buck."_

_His best friend smiles, not taking his eyes of off the other man. His smile is warm, but both Steve and the stranger could see his eyes freezing over. "I'm sure you can Stevie." He replied, walking a bit closer. The man gulps audibly, and James grins. "Now, fella. I'm about to leave our beautiful city soon, and I would hate to leave after a fight. Actually, I would rather court some ladies before I'm off, so if we could handle this quickly, that would be lovely."_

_The man didn't react, and promptly crossed his arms. James could clearly see the mans hands shaking, and smirked. He turned to Steve, beckoning him and not saying anything._

_Steve, being the stubborn man he is, refused to walk over to his friend, and instead copied the man by crossing his arms. However, he quickly walked over to James with a smile on his face after his friend send him an angry glare._

_"Yeah, go run back to your daddy." He murmured as Steve passed him. However, neither the man nor Steve could do anything before James' fist shot out, angrily punching him in the face. It connected with a sickening crunch. The man's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell down into a heap on the ground, unconscious._

_Steve chuckled next to his friend, watching the interaction. "You know, I never get tired of seeing you beat them up."_

_James turned to him, swinging his arms on the smaller man's shoulders in the process. He pulled him closer and ruffled his blonde hair, earning a squeak from Steve. He grinned, and then, still holding his friend, they walked out of the small alley._

Bucky desperately tried to lash out towards the man in front of him, even though both of his arms were strapped down on the metal chair with vibranium cuffs. He tugged at them, trying to free his hands, and in the process some locks of his hair fell in his eyes. He didn't make any move to get rid of it, and instead kicked out his legs towards the man. Wounds were starting to form at his right wrist, but he was too angry and scared to notice.

The Hydra scientist smirked. He loved it when his patients were disobeying him. That just gave him more reasons to torture them, and he was damn well going to torture this one into oblivion. He took a step back as Bucky's legs kicked out towards him. His grin got wider and he reached out into his lab coat. His hands came back holding a small, leather book. It was a plain black one, nothing too extraordinary to it, if it wasn't for the red star on the cover. As he watched Bucky struggle in his restraints, he carefully opened it and started reading out a series of words, closely watching Bucky.

The super soldier started screaming as soon as the scientist started speaking. He tried with all his might to overpower the voice of the man, but to no avail. He could feel the words taking control over him. 

He didn't want to be brainwashed again. He didn't want to forget his newly recovered memories. He didn't want to lose everything again.

_His eyes slowly roamed over what was left of his regiment. He felt guilt and grief building in his chest, and he didn't make a move to stop the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks. He doesn't have the energy anymore to count who was left, much less identify who indeed was left._

_It has been a brutal fight, one he didn't want to experience ever again. It seemed at the time to just be another normal mission, before they went back to the base. They never expected to be ambushed. Surprise surprise, that was exactly the thing Hydra did. Before they could even reach for their guns, half of their regiment had been wiped out. They were all wiped out, either killed or left for dead. The other half, including him, were captured by Hydra and brought back to their base._

_And there they were. All in a individual cell, staring out to each other, but unable to get closer. They were like cattle awaiting their inpending slaughter, knowing it was coming but not being able to do anything about it. Bucky had watched how the remainder of his comrades were taken away, one by one, presumably to be experimented on. They all could hear the screams of the men that had been led away, and they kept silent as they came back, barely alive. Some of them didn't even come back._

_He knew it was only a matter of time before it was his turn to suffer. He didn't want to be taken away. He would rather rot and starve to death in his moldy cell than being dragged away to whatever is awaiting for them. He gave up on the hope of rescue a long time ago, knowing that their country wouldn't go after a measly regiment of ordinary soldiers. And he would be lying if he said that that didn't scare him. It did, scaring him until he felt like he could scream for forever and still be feeling uneasy._

_Boy oh boy, what was he wrong about that. If only he knew what would happen, he wouldn't have given up so easily._

_He didn't know how much time had passed. It didn't matter to him. He was aware of the time passing, but how much exactly, didn't matter anymore. Minutes slowly ticked by, turning into hours. Those hours turned into days, and he could feel his resolve rotting away. He couldn't help but feel like he was going mad. It did something to a man, watching your comrades being dragged away, knowing fully well you could be the next one._

_It was when he watched one of the last soldiers being dragged away, that an alarm went off. He looked in shock to his remaining six comrades. They looked equally as scared back to him and each other. James didn't know if he got blessed or if it really were their last moments when the doors swinged open. He kept sitting in the same spot, his eyes trained on the silhouette that was standing  in the doorway. None of the other soldiers didn't move either._

_The silhouette walked into the bleak light, revealing a man in a ridiculous blue costume. What an idiot, James thought as he looked over the armour. He relaxed just a slight bit, having established that this wasn't a Hydra agent. He let his gaze wander over the man's body and up to his face. At that same moment the man started talking and James felt like he could scream._

_His idiot! That's his idiot!_

_He jumped up, momentarily forgetting about his injuries. Steve turned around in surprise at the noise, and was just in time to see his friend crumpling to the ground with a groan. He rushed forward, pushing away the bars with his bare hands, in his hurry to get to James._

_Said man was staring up at him with wide eyes. He was going mad, he was sure of it. There's no way that this man looking down at him is the scrawny Brooklyn boy that needed saving. He opened his mouth a couple of times, and then started laughing maniacally. "I can die happy now. Stevie boy can protect himself, wonderful." He murmured, letting his head drop. He closed his eyes. Not long after that he felt a pair of hands pick him up bridal style._

_"What's so funny Buck?" His friend asked. He started jogging, careful not to jolt James too badly. It was like the roles had switched, and it was Steve's turn to protect James._

_The soldier voiced his thoughts with a smile on his lips, his eyes still closed. "I'm supposed to be protecting you, Stevie boy. Not the other way around."_

His heart constricted as he thought back to that moment. Even though they were still in the war at that time, he remembered that he couldn't have felt safer for those couple of moments. It's still crazy to think back to Steve as a super soldier, like him. A knot twisted through his heart even more, snapping his attention back to reality. He heard a noise in the background, and as his senses cleared up, he noticed that it was his own screaming. A moment later he heard the words that the scientist was uttering, and another moment later he noticed his control and memory was slipping. He started tugging again at his restraints, which were now slick with his blood. His wrist was already healing, but he just reopened the wound.

He didn't want to forget his best friend. He didn't want to forget the scrawny boy that needed protection, against the cruelty of the world. He didn't want to forget the super soldier with the same golden heart, that rescued him, turning the roles around. He didn't want to forget _Steve._

But it seemed Hydra had some different plans for him. He could hear the last two words leave the scientists mouth, and with them, his last bit of memory. His heart turned cold, his eyes growing blank. Who cared about a golden boy anyway? He was ready for his mission, no time to think about friends from the past. 

The Hydra scientist called out to Bucky. " _Soldat?_ " The soldier raised his head, his face emotionless. He didn't flinch when the man threw a file onto his lap, nor when one of the agents rudely uncuffed him. He just sat there, waiting for his orders. 

Bucky nodded, opening the file, then looked into it. The scientist repeated the question and Bucky looked back at him. " _Ready to comply._ " No more time for thinking about golden boys. It was time to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I dig myself a hole and fill it with tears


End file.
